


The Brothel Study

by TigersHeart



Category: Last Shadow Puppets, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersHeart/pseuds/TigersHeart
Summary: Lucie Herondale decides she needs some inside knowledge of how a brothel works for a novel she's working on. At least, that's what she tells herself as she stands on the front step asking for employment.
Kudos: 4





	The Brothel Study

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut. Hope it isn't too bad.

Lucie couldn't believe she was doing this. It was crazy, crass, and the farthest thing from what a young lady should ever do. But that didn't matter. Not really. Not when the she needed the experience to be able to better write about it when one of her heroines was forced to do this ghastly deed to survive.

At least, that's what she told herself as she hurried down the street, heading towards a new adventure. The knotting of her stomach and the heat between her legs told a different story however, and she had to swallow heavily as she reached the front steps of her destination.

She took one deep breath before knocking three times in rapid succession. A second later the door opened to reveal a woman dressed in a scantalizingly suggestive dress, her black hair done up ever so elegantly, but also mussed, as if she had fallen asleep with it and had a fitful nightmare. In her perfectly manicured hand was a cigarette, which she now took a drag of as she registered Lucie with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?" The lady snapped, obviously not expecting business from the girl stood before her. Lucie steeled her nerves before she answered.

"I wish to work at this brothel for a week," she answered, trying her best to leave no room for discussion by her tone.

Across from her the woman's face split into a slow smile, "Hmm, I never thought we'd get a Shadowhunter whore here. What a twist indeed," she took another dragge of her cigarette before stepping aside, "please do come in."

Lucie took one glance behind her before following the lady in, and the door shut with a resounding click behind her.

The trek to the office was a short one. It was the first door inside, and Lucie barely got a look around at her surroundings before being ushered in.

The office itself was pretty standard, though there we're a few notable things about it. The door at the other end, the abundance of plants, and, most notable, the half naked woman, who Lucie thought to be vampire, lying across the office. She perked up as they entered.

"My, my, my, Catherine, what have you brought me today?" The vampire asked, eyeing Lucie with a look of hunger in her eyes. Lucie straightened up under her gaze.

"Lady Evelyn," the woman, Catherine, bowed as she spoke, "This Shadowhunter girl has come to us in hopes of employment here."

"Really," the vampire drawled out, looking Lucie up and down in such a way that made her face heat up, "What is your name girl?"

"Lucie Herondale," she answered, and felt herself flush even deeper as the vampire's eyes sparked. She knew she was sullying the Herondale name, but she had to do this for research.

"Well Miss Herondale," Lady Evelyn replied, "we'll have to get you different clothes, but I believe we can find a place for you here. It has been a long while since a Shadowhunter has been under my employment after all."

An hour later Lucie was already set up. She now wore a silk nightgown so skimpy she didn't know if it even counted as clothing, and was adorned in a beautiful glittery necklace. Her hair was let down, and fell around her shoulders. She sat perched on the edge of a large bed as she awaited her first customer nervously. Her heart beating so fast she was sure it would jump right out of her chest.

It was decided for the first few days at least she'd have her own private room, as a Shadowhunter whore would be quite exciting at first. After she'd be thrown into the same dark room as the majority of the other women, to be ogled by multiple people, and maybe be pulled out by a few. The thought both frightened and excited her in a way she didn't expect. Her thighs rubbed together a bit and she bit her lip.

It was at that moment the door rattled, and Lucie started, slowly it opened, and she could see who stood before her. A werewolf boy, no man, definitely a man, who had dark hair slightly greying at the edges, and wore a confident smirk on his face.

Lucie felt her pussy tighten just a bit as she took him in, her face flushing.

"So you're the Shadow'uner, eh?" The werewolf striding over to her.

Lucie raised her chin, "That I am," she responded as confidently as she could, his smile grew.

"I can already tell we're gunna ave lots of fun."

And suddenly he was on her, his mouth pressing harshly against hers, and she gasped. His tongue slipped in when she did and explored the inside of her mouth, his arms rapped around her lower back and pulled her in tightly to him, and Lucie moaned slightly at the motion, letting herself fall into the kiss.

He turned them, mouth still attacking hers, making her straddle his lap as they made out. Her hands went around his neck and up into his curly hair, feeling the softness of it as his hands began to trace patterns on her body, already pulling off the straps of her nightgown.

His mouth broke from hers then, as he started kissing and sucking her neck, causing her breath to hitch a little. As he did that he also kept tugging away on Lucie's nightgown, until her bossom was free, and a shiver of pleasure went through her body.

He paused then, just for a second, but it gave Lucie the opportunity to notice he had transformed a little, his teeth sharpened to fangs and claws out. She also noticed then of pressure against her legs, and swallowed lightly as she realized what it was.

She couldn't help but grind on him just a little bit at the thought. This in turn produced a growl from his throat that ordinarily should have made Lucie prepare for a fight, but in this case only turned her on more. He sprang then, and had her pinned down to floor, starting to attack her breasts viciously. Suckling and rolling the nipples with his tongue and grazing them with his teeth. Lucie couldn't hold into the moans of pleasure even if wanted to, which at this point she really didn't.

"Yes yes yes," she chanted as he ravaged her chest, which seemed to be do something to him, as in that moment he looked up at her, eyes darkening.

He sat back, "you seem to be aving fun aren you lil Shadow'uner?" He asked, and Lucie sat up a bit nodding. She couldn't help the bit of disappointment she felt as she did though. Why did he stop?

"Tha's good. Very good," he stood up and walked back a little and Lucie followed him with her eyes the whole time. He turned back to her and locked eyes, and then slowly began to undress.

Yesterday, or even earlier today, she would have looked away, but now she just stared at him hungrily, her pussy feeling wetter, and more tingly then it ever had before. The werewolf wore his smirk again, but Lucie didn't care, all she could focus on was his pants as he dropped them.

She gasped as his cock sprung free, it was bigger then she had anticipated, and though she had never seen a Dick before in her life, she had to assume it was bigger then most. She moaned as she thought of it sliding into her in only a couple of minutes.

He started his way back to her, and she forced herself to look back at his face as he crouched before her, his finger coming under her chin as he did.

"Lil Shadow'uner, I see you like wha' y'see," his smile was still in place, and still so confident, but Lucie figured then that he definitely had a reason for it, "Don' worry lil girl, I know i's you're firs time, so I won' make you suck it yet. Tha'll come, but for now we can skip it. How's tha sound?"

Lucie found her mouth too dry to talk then, so she nodded instead. He looked pleased at least.

"Good girl" he said, then pushed her shoulders down, forcing her back to lying. He quickly made his way down her body, and she gasped as his claws ripped away the last of her nightgown. Then, with no hesitation he spread her legs apart and jammed himself inside her.

The pleasure that overtook her in that moment was astounding. It was like a wave crashing over her, and she couldn't hold back the scream of pleasure she released in that instance as her back arched to him.

She heard him chuckle at the sound, "you are a slutty lil Shado'uner, aren ya?" He said, but she didn't respond. Nor did she care. The only thing that mattered then was him inside of her. As his hips rolled in and out she again found herself chanting "Yes yes yes" as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her again and again.

Finally the werewolf climaxed, and pulled out of her. Lucie just later there as he got up, feeling too drained and overcome to move in that moment. He took a look at her laying there and laughed. Shaking his head as he headed towards the door.

Before he left though he turned back and said, "Not bad for a firs time girl," then she heard the door shut beind him.

It was then that Lucie slowly got to her feet, her legs a bit shaky as she did. The door opened again, and she looked at it half hoping the werewolf was back, and was disappointed to find it was the nymphs who had helped her get ready earlier. Probably here to clean her up again.

She perked at that thought. That meant that someone else would be coming, and she suddenly couldn't wait for that.


End file.
